


Under Pressure

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asphyxiation, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Burping, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crushing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Face-Sitting, Fat Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feeder Crowley (Good Omens), Feeding Kink, Hedonist Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lingerie, M/M, Obese Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Size Difference, fat kink, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale act out a fantasy in which Aziraphale weighs quite a lot, but pretends like he doesn’t know it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom line: you’re either going to think this is extremely cursed or extremely hot. Read the tags.

Crowley vibrates with excitement as he watches Aziraphale eat, trousers already tented. They are both sat on the demon’s bed, although Aziraphale is taking up most of it due to the current size of his corporation. Crowley is forced to sit in an awkward position in order to accommodate his angel and the piles of food surrounding him.

Not one for food, Crowley would normally consider eating in bed unsightly, but it is more than welcome in this context. 

Aziraphale is perhaps three times his typical size, absolutely dwarfing Crowley and the food alike. His plump fingers make the cutlery appear child-sized. The plates seem to be the size of coasters. But nothing is as erotic than the sight of Aziraphale himself, still donning his usual attire but it’s _straining_. The buttons are screaming for reprieve as they struggle to hold together the angel’s vest, only a few bites away from popping. Crowley can see how the unyielding fabric is compressing his lover’s fat. It must be awfully uncomfortable. He’s practically spilling out of it, for someone’s sake. 

Setting another empty plate aside, Aziraphale looks thoughtfully at the entrees he hasn’t devoured yet. As a cramp overtakes him, the angel reaches down to soothe himself, but finds that he cannot reach. “Oh, dear,” he pouts. A burp escapes his lips suddenly and Aziraphale shakes his head. “Excuse me, love. My stomach is aching terribly. Could you. . . That is, give me some relief?” 

Crowley hisses in arousal. He wastes no time clearing the bed of the many empty plates and bowls, making room for himself between Aziraphale’s thighs. Gingerly, the demon begins massaging the enormous mass of his lover’s stomach. It’s a bit difficult to do it properly with all the clothing in the way but still a privilege. Despite the thick fabric, Crowley can feel how jiggly and soft the angel is underneath. 

The massage is very soothing, but the movement promotes more belching. Aziraphale eyes the remaining food as he halfheartedly apologizes. “Do you think there’s a possibility I may have overdone it, my dear?” Aziraphale asks softly, genuine and unsure. Crowley’s cock throbs in response to the question. He’s watched the angel slowly plow through enough food to feed a family of eight for a week and now the insufferable tease is asking if he overdid it? The evidence of Aziraphale’s gluttony is pressing back against Crowley’s bony fingers. He’s inhumanly fat, _angelically_ fat. 

“Nah,” Crowley mutters. He glances briefly back to the food and gathers the will power to remove one of his hands so that he may offer another course. “Haven’t even had dessert, angel.” 

Immediately lighting up, Aziraphale takes the chocolate cake handed to him and sets it on his giant belly. “Ah, how lovely!” He digs in, albeit daintily. Aziraphale’s appearance would suggest he’s nothing but a ravenous pig, but he is anything but messy. He enjoys every bite, moaning as the sweetness coats his tongue. 

Crowley stares in awe as Aziraphale eats the entire cake. He doesn’t once stop to catch his breath or whine from the pain. The only discomfort he admits to is from his clothing. Crowley nearly busts untouched when three of Aziraphale’s buttons fly off at once. 

“Drats!” the angel exclaims. “I—“

Another few buttons break at the increased pressure. Crowley’s balls ache. He watches the thread on each button pull taut before snapping. Aziraphale’s stomach is like an unstoppable wave crashing against an iron door. 

“Heavens,” Aziraphale tuts to himself once there is nothing left to break. “This is dreadfully embarrassing, my dear boy. Would you mind terribly if I removed my garments?” 

Crowley shakes his head frantically. “You’ve still a few nibbles left,” he chokes. In reality, ‘a few nibbles’ is actually a box of truffles, a banana cream pie, and an absurd amount of strawberry crepes. “Hate for it to go to waste.”

Convinced, Aziraphale waits patiently for Crowley to miracle the clothes off of him. Just as the demon is about to snap his fingers, Aziraphale gasps. “Wait. Eden.”

Hearing their safeword, Crowley pushes aside his arousal and zeros in on what his lover is saying, fearing the worst. Thankfully, Aziraphale is quite happy with how things are going. “It’s alright, love,” the angel assures him. “I was just thinking. . . You know those lovely ensembles I wear on occasion?”

Crowley has to work harder to fight off his lust when Aziraphale mentions lingerie. ” _Yess_ ,” he hisses.

“Well, I would look quite fetching in some lace right now, wouldn’t I?” Aziraphale blushes, unused to feeling positive about his body. “And it would be much more roomy.”

Understanding what his angel wants, Crowley snaps his sweaty fingers. Immediately, Aziraphale seems to expand as the flesh that was previously contained spills out to fill the available space of the lingerie.

Aziraphale hums happily as his fingers explore the silky lace now plastered to his skin. From what he can tell, it’s a single piece known as a teddy. It offers absolutely no support to any part of his body, but the light blue color of it serves to compliment his eyes. Aziraphale releases a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding, stomach expanding even more as a result. He smiles widely when he feels how badly Crowley is shaking against him. 

Aziraphale burps loudly. “The crepes, dear?”

It isn’t long before Aziraphale has successfully devoured everything Crowley was kind enough to provide him with. Humming, the angel takes hold of what he can and gently shakes his gut, causing his massive tits to bounce in unison. The angel’s pale flesh ripples like a stone hitting the surface of a pond. Truly, there’s not much of Aziraphale that doesn’t jiggle. He does this until his heavy arms become tired because he enjoys the feeling of the tight lingerie straining against his fat body. The fabric is very stretchy, but it still struggles to hold him. The section surrounding Aziraphale’s tits is facing a distortional amount of pressure, for example. Aziraphale can’t see it, but he can feel how the mountains of flesh are pressing insistently against the netted lace. The angel’s puffy pink nipples are being forcibly pushed between the small squares of the net. It provides a delicious friction. 

Grunting, Aziraphale sits up. It takes a lot of wiggling and huffing but he’s eventually sitting independently of the headboard. The angel moans as the tension on the teddy increases but never reaches its breaking point. Crowley most definitely has something to do with that. _Crowley_. Aziraphale looks over at the demon, noting he’s removed all of his clothes. He can’t help but take pity on the poor thing when he sees the angry erection Crowley is ignoring. 

“Thank you for the scrumptious dinner, my love.” Aziraphale holds out his arms just enough so that Crowley understands to hug him. He pulls the demon into his lap.

Although it feels like nothing to Aziraphale, Crowley suddenly has the weight of the angel’s flabby arms pressing against his back. He melts into the hug, which is deliciously plush and warm. Crowley grinds his cock against Aziraphale’s stomach, groaning. “Angel. . .”

“Hm, this isn’t very comfortable, is it, dear?” Aziraphale says with a frown, ignoring his lover’s arousal. And the fact that Crowley is the most comfortable he could possibly be. What Aziraphale means is that it isn’t very comfortable for _him_ and that won’t do. 

Laying back against the headboard, Aziraphale adjusts them so that Crowley is more smug against him. The new position means Crowley’s arms and back are pinned by the full weight of Aziraphale’s arm flaps and the demon’s legs are partially covered by the immensity of Aziraphale’s thighs. What is most uncomfortable, however, is that Crowley doesn’t have enough leverage to lift his head, meaning his face is stuck between Aziraphale’s monstrous breasts. “Hpf!” Crowley instinctively shouts. 

Aziraphale lifts his arms momentarily to run his chubby fingers through Crowley’s disheveled red hair. “Now this is nice and cozy!” He laughs innocently with one of his signature wiggles. 

As Crowley opens his mouth to protest, suddenly Aziraphale’s arms come crashing down and return the pressure on his back. Crowley’s head is forced between the angel’s tits, so big they surround his vision entirely and block out any light. “Hmpp!” he whines.

“Yes, I’m sure you enjoy the warmth, darling.” Aziraphale pets him lovingly, noticing how little of the demon’s head is exposed. Instead of realizing how he’s depriving Crowley of air, the angel laughs again and makes it out to be Crowley’s idea. “You devil! Trying to burrow in my bosom, are you? I might as well help you.” 

There’s hardly two seconds of reduced pressure before Aziraphale has lifted his tits and drapped them over Crowley’s head. Before the demon can wiggle his way out from under the sweaty lumps, Aziraphale’s arms return, eliminating any possibility of escape.

Crowley is sure Aziraphale isn’t squeezing whatsoever. This isn’t a bear hug. What is holding the demon in place is the effortless weight of Aziraphale’s tits and arms. He doesn’t even have to think about suffocating Crowley to do so. Thankfully, there’s no real danger of that, but Crowley likes to pretend. 

Aziraphale laughs at the sight of his lover—or lack thereof. “My dear boy, I can hardly see you! What a neat trick.” 

Panting between his angel’s tits, Crowley grinds forward with great effort so he can have some friction on his desperate cock. Aziraphale feels the demon’s dripping Effort against his tummy and isn’t too pleased. “Fiend,” the angel scolds. “I am trying to enjoy a nice cuddle and here you are humping me like an untrained dog.” Aziraphale focuses on lifting his legs, bringing them closer together so the overflowing fat of his thighs traps the demon even more. “There we are.” Aziraphale feels his pussy clench when he realizes he literally cannot see Crowley anymore, his own body obscuring his vision. 

Crowley yelps into Aziraphale’s chest, finding he cannot move at all. The angel laughs jovially. “That tickles, dear!” 

Squirming as if he were a human caught in this position, and therefore on the brink of asphyxiation, Crowley only digs himself a deeper hole. Instead of thinking the demon is struggling for freedom, Aziraphale mistakes Crowley’s squirming for grinding. “You really are a depraved thing. . . But perhaps you deserve a little mercy.” 

_Mercy_ would be giving Crowley a breathing break for a minute or two, but Aziraphale believes he’s trying to find pleasure instead of air. 

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley so that his tits push more intrusively against the demon’s face, increasing the pressure. “It does excite me how much you enjoy my breasts,” the angel admits in a whisper, almost too quiet for Crowley to hear. 

_Clench, unclench. Clench, unclench._ Aziraphale uses his arms to smush Crowley’s head between his huge tits. The combined pressure of his angel’s weight and the squeezing is painful. Crowley whimpers. 

“I know,” Aziraphale snickers scandalously, as if they are making love in a public area. He locks in a squeeze and shakes his chest back and forth, breasts undulating as they suffocate Crowley. 

Blessedly, Aziraphale finally yields. The angel’s arms release Crowley and grant him the opportunity to free himself from the plush prison. He does just that, chest heaving. 

Aziraphale overlooks the state of his lover, acting coy as Crowley wheezes. “My love, you certainly know how to get me in the mood,” the angel purrs. 

Crowley coughs, but his unusually dilated eyes reveal his true desire.

“I’d like for us to taste each other,” Aziraphale proposes. 

The demon is fruitlessly pushing at Aziraphale’s heavy thighs before he fully processes the words. “Angel?” he asks with confusion when Aziraphale doesn’t get in position for cunnilingus. 

A deep pink painting his cheeks, Aziraphale throws him for a loop when he slowly gets off of the bed. Crowley watches him with concern, seeing the angel’s knees quiver violently under his own weight. 

Aziraphale leans against the bed and takes his time catching his breath before explaining. “It would be nice to pleasure each other simultaneously.” 

Crowley all at once realizes what Aziraphale is alluding to and does nothing to hide his horror. “. . .You want my cock in your mouth as I eat out your cunt?” he clarifies, mostly to see the angel scoff bashfully. It’s the only form of revenge he has. 

“If you have to be so crude. Yes,” Aziraphale answers primly. 

The trepidation returns when Crowley realizes he’s going to be crushed brutally under Aziraphale. Hesitant, the demon lays in the middle on the bed on his back and watches his lover nervously. 

“Thank you.” Aziraphale is in no rush to get back on the bed, only fueling the anticipation. He hikes his enormous left leg over Crowley, giving him the view of the lifetime. The angel is careful to only put his weight on the bed itself until he’s in position, allowing Crowley a good long while to admire him. 

Aziraphale’s colossal asscheeks prevent the demon from seeing his hole. Similarly, his pussy is practically hidden behind the rolls of fat on Aziraphale’s pelvis. The lace teddy is crotchless, so from this angle it’s as if Aziraphale is naked. 

The angel puffs for a few moments, stomach curtain resting on Crowley’s skinny torso. He shifts his weight from side to side. Crowley watches Aziraphale’s massive ass jiggle menacingly above him. How is he supposed to eat his angel out like _this_? Crowley’s arms are going to be pinned under Aziraphale’s thighs and with the angel’s obese corporation his cunt isn’t as easily accessible!

Before he can voice his concerns, Aziraphale stops holding himself up. Crowley gasps, eyes wide as his world is suddenly eclipsed by Aziraphale’s rotund ass; reduced to little else but dark, sweaty folds of fat. Distantly, a familiar mouth encases his erection, but the feeling is muted in comparison to the desperation he feels to _escape._

Crowley is desperate for air and they’ve only just begun! The weight of Aziraphale’s stomach alone is alarming, but combined with his gigantic thighs and unassumingly hefty tits, Crowley thinks he really could discorporate from the pressure. 

Slurping around Crowley’s delicious cock as if it were a lolly, Aziraphale grinds down against his lover’s face. He makes no effort to divide his weight between the bed and Crowley, ignorant. 

Panicked, the demon strains his neck and licks around desperately to find Aziraphale’s pussy. Usually he’s able to reach the angel’s clit without any issues, but with these circumstances it may be impossible. 

Impatient, Aziraphale grinds down, knocking the scant breath he has out of Crowley. The demon whimpers, overwhelmed by his task. _Finally_ , after using the rim of the teddy to find Aziraphale’s core, Crowley’s tongue makes contact.

Aziraphale pumps the demon’s unwavering erection as he lazily sucks the head, focusing on the sensation of Crowley’s exertion. 

Crowley pants against the wet, fat folds of Aziraphale’s pussy. Tears stream down his face as he struggles to lick, suck, and nibble (what he’d normally be doing) from this horrendous angle. His supersized ass is making it extremely difficult to pleasure the angel. Crowley licks at Aziraphale’s vulva pathetically. 

Pulling his mouth off of the demon’s cock, Aziraphale huffs in frustration. “My love, could you try a bit harder?” 

Sobbing, the demon contorts further to lave Aziraphale’s dripping cunt. He wiggles his tongue inside, doing the best he’s able to. 

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale moans, scooting backwards. Crowley squirms and cries as he notices the movement, scared out of his wits as the weight atop him somehow _increases_ and the angel’s ass swallows his head effortlessly. 

Humping experimentally, Aziraphale wiggles his hips until Crowley’s mouth is surrounded by his aching cunt. Wonderfully, the extra space allows Aziraphale to rest his poor arms on Crowley instead of having them curled at his sides! Less wonderfully, Aziraphale can’t suck Crowley off from this angle, but he’s sure the demon won’t mind. Aziraphale has done a lot already, after all. 

Shifting until he’s comfortably perched, Aziraphale humps again to test the waters. The actual sensation of the Crowley’s face against his pussy is quite remarkable, but the exclamation of panic against his vulva is what sells it. “Stick your tongue out, dear.” When Crowley doesn’t comply, Aziraphale smacks the demon’s cock. “Really, you could be putting in a _bit_ more effort, Crowley.”

Crowley gasps against the sticky flesh mercilessly sliding across his face. He isn’t able to take a full breath; any air he’s allowed is stale and soddened with Aziraphale’s pussy juice. He sticks out his tongue and tries to keep it stiff for his angel to ride.

Aziraphale grinds violently against Crowley’s visage, but it doesn’t feel as such to the angel. He’s barely moving his hips, finding the activity exhausting. Still, it’s in his nature to chase pleasure, so the angel leisurely grinds. 

For Crowley, it feels as though this goes on for years and years. There’s no end in sight. Just sticky fat suffocating him.

“ _Please_ ,” Aziraphale complains after awhile. “If you could service me that would be lovely. Otherwise, well, I suppose I could keep doing all the work. I’m tempted to grab a book—oh, that really does sound delightful!”

Crowley sobs, becoming more and more frantic to give Aziraphale pleasure. He uses his tongue to offer long strokes as the angel humps forward. His head feels like it’s going to explode like a grape if he stays here much longer. 

Moaning, the angel reaches forward to get Crowley off, because he’s just that considerate of a lover. “That’s the ticket! Ah, _Crowley_!”

The feeling of Aziraphale’s fat, unyielding cunt pulsating against his enslaved face as the angel comes is enough for Crowley. His cock erupts at the same time, coating Aziraphale’s massive tits with demon cum. 

Crowley waits patiently for Aziraphale to get off of him, mentally preparing himself to receive aftercare and be tucked lovingly into bed by a regularly-sized Aziraphale. 

Then it dawns on him. 

“Since when do I settle for a single climax, my dear boy?” Aziraphale clenches his sopping cunt. “You’d better get back to work.” 

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see? 🥴 [Follow me on Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/Denny_Trash1258)


End file.
